Metal grilles or bars adapted to cover windows or other openings in buildings have gained substantial popularity, particularly in recent years. Such metal grilles are used for their decorative effect and may have elaborate ornamental designs. However, at least in recent times, especially when on the ground floor, window grilles have been used for security purposes, that is, to prevent unauthorized entry into a building through its windows or other openings.
Window grilles have been permanently fixed over the particular openings, however, such permanent mounting produces many undesirable results. Most importantly, permanently fixed window grilles not only prevent unauthorized entry, but also prevent the occupants of the building from exiting the building through the covered window in an emergency situation. Also permanently fixed window grilles make it difficult to reach the covered window from the outside for repairs or cleaning.
Due to the often disastrous consequences of permanently fixing grilles over windows, a number of releasing means have been developed to enable a person to release a window grille or the like from inside a building having such grille-covered windows. The earliest releasable grilles were mounted along one edge on hinged mounts with the other edge held securely in place with a lockable mount, adapted to be locked with a key or combination lock.
These locked window grilles proved inadequate for several reasons. First, where key locks were used, the keys were often misplaced and could not be found in an emergency situation. Second, where combination locks were used, the combinations were easily forgotten or lost. In either type of locking window grille, the locks could not be operated by children, either because they could not be reached, or because they required skill beyond the capability of the child.
Other releasing mechanisms were adapted to be operated from inside the building or enclosure. These mounting devices generally used a plurality of releasable mounts and a plurality of hinged mounts adapted so that when the releasable mounts were released, the grille could swing open on the hinged mounts. The releasing mechanisms of the releasable mounts were located outside the building in an armored enclosure and were operated by means of a cable or chain that could be pulled by someone inside of the building.
These prior releasing mounts, while an improvement over the permanently fixed, or padlocked window grilles, still suffered from requiring a relatively large force to operate. This excessive force problem generally arose because there was substantial frictional resistance to the releasing movement in these old release mechanisms.
In some cities, the use of window grilles is regulated, due to the substantial hazards that they pose with regard to emergency exit. Not only are permanently fixed grilles and certain specific release mechanisms prohibited, but some regulations set out broad standards that must be met by all release mechanisms. One such regulation is that the release mechanism must not require both hands for actuation. Also, a minimum actuating force has been established in some communities, and will likely be established in others.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a releasable mount for window grilles, or other security or ornamental coverings, that can be released from the inside of the building or enclosure with minimal effort and without special training or knowledge.
Another object of the invention is to provide a releasable mount for mounting security grilles and the like, that has few moving parts, and is not susceptible to release from outside of the building on which they are used.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be apparent from the following summary of the invention and description of preferred embodiments, considered along with the accompanying drawings.